Question: $\left(9x + 2\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(9x + 2\right)\left(9x + 2\right)$ $= 9x \cdot \left(9x + 2\right) + 2 \cdot \left(9x + 2\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 18x + 18x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 36x + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 36x + 4$